The Central Oncology Group will conduct by the method of clinical cancer cooperative groups protocol studies primarily in solid tumors. This will include chemotherapy (Phase II, III and adjuvant), surgery, radiation, immunologic, pharmacologic, data processing, evaluation, and statistical studies.